fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rocinante Don Quixote
Rocinante Don Quixote (ロシナンテ・ドンキホーテ, Roshinante Donkihōte) was formerly a World Noble of the Don Quixote Family descent, as the second son of Homing Don Quixote. After his family lost their status as Celestial Dragons and became pariahs, Rosinante became an Elite Officer of the Don Quixote Pirates, serving under his older biological brother, Doflamingo Don Quixote, under the codename Corazon (コラソン, Korason). The truth, however, was that he was a Navy Commander, working undercover in order to stop Doflamingo. "Walk, Law. Unnoticed...quietly...far away...far, far away...nothing will bind you anymore...not the iron borders of the White City...nor your shortened lifespan. Nothing will restrict you anymore. You are now...truly free." :—Corazon's final words to Law. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese) :Voice Actor (young): Not Known (English), Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese) Rocinante was a tall man, as a 10-year old Law Trafalgar was not able to reach his waist. He was seen wearing a dark red hood from which two heart-like shapes hang from, a pair of beige jeans, a dark purple feather mantle much like his brother and a white shirt with pink hearts printed all over it. He also wears mismatched shoes. His blond hair was longer than his brother's as it came close to his eyes. Rocinante had tattoos (or makeup) over his eyes and mouth. He was also seen wearing sunglasses, though he did away with these upon his six-months journey with Law. His age 26 was and birthday was July 15. The Young Past Days During his childhood, Rocinante had his hair in an unkempt fashion, covering his eyes. Prior to leaving Mariejois, he wore the typical garb of the Celestial Dragons, though his hair was not long enough to be permed the same style as his older compatriots. After leaving, his wardrobe consisted of simple yet fine clothes with a frilled cravat that became very ragged due to the uneasy lifestyle he had to endure. Suffering from torture at the hands of the locals who hated the Celestial Dragons, as well as other battles, left scars and stitches all over his body. Gallery Personality When Law Trafalgar first met with Rocinante, Rocinante was noted for hating kids, especially when Baby 5 and Buffalo played practical jokes on him, such as making him slip upon passing through the doorway or feeding him scalding tea that burned his tongue, resulting in his abusive behavior towards them. In fact, the first thing that Rocinante did to Law was to grab him and throw him out the window. This was actually part of an act, however, as it was his duty as a Navy officer to dissuade children from joining the crew, which he failed with Baby 5, Buffalo and Dellinger. "There's no way you can shoot me, you are too much like our father." :—Doflamingo Don Quixote. Despite his outward behavior of a violent man who dislikes children, he genuinely inherited his father's kindness (something Doflamingo himself knows and admits believing that his elder brother is a monster born evil and only acted crude to children in the hopes of driving them away from following Doflamingo. He cared deeply for his birth family as he wept for his mother's death and cried when his brother was shot with an arrow. From his kindness, he did not possess any manners of a typical Celestial Dragon, and saw it his duty to stop his brother's madness, a sense of justice that led him to join the Navy as an undercover spy. Because of this, Rocinante was shown to be forgiving since he did not hold any grudge against Law for stabbing him in the back and even kept quiet about his transgression. When Law revealed his secreted name he was born as, he showed genuine concern and worry, even warning him about the danger that he was in. He was capable of compassion as he went as far as to go out of his way with both his brother and the Marines to take Law throughout the North Blue to find a doctor to cure the boy's disease and flew into violent rages whenever the doctors cave into prejudice on their incorrect belief that Law was a walking contagious disease who survived the extermination of Flevance. Despite his extreme methods due to his empathy and courage he appears to follow his own ideals instead of adhering to the Navy's doctrine of Absolute Justice. He was believed to be incapable of speech due to a prior accident and, according to Diamante, was unintelligent and cannot concentrate. However, this was merely a façade and he was fully capable of speaking, as well as perfectly intelligent, playing on how the others perceive him. Upon hearing Law's birth name, knowing the importance of the initial "D.", he was forced to break his silence, showing more perception than what his comrades believed. Although his mutism and dislike for children were mere acts to hide his true self, the one attribute that was genuine was his clumsiness, easily falling for Baby 5 and Buffalo's pranks and constantly tripping himself. He was also seen smoking, though due to his clumsiness, he accidentally set his own cowl aflame every time he tried to light a cigarette. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Kong **Sengoku *World Government Family *Homing Don Quixote (father) *unnamed mother *Doflamingo Don Quixote (older brother) Neutral *Don Quixote Pirates *Law Trafalgar Rivals Enemies *Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Being born in the Don Quixote Family, Rocinante was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Navy Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When his father forfeited the status of a World Noble for the family, he lost such privileges. As a former executive officer of the Don Quixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Rocinante was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other executive officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. His body has scars and stitches riddled over, showing great endurance and durability from withstanding the torture from angry civilians even as a child, and simply sat unflinching for a while after being stabbed deep in the back by Law before tending to the wound later that day. He managed to move and sneak away with Law even after having been shot multiple times and brutally beaten by Vergo, although Vergo made it clear that he was not trying to kill them. As a Marine Commander he had command over all lower ranking soldiers, but he may have had more authority as he was a double agent who reported directly to an admiral. Rocinante was noted to be unintelligent and lacking in concentration as well as being very clumsy as he fell for both of Buffalo and Baby 5's pranks and setting his own cape on fire while trying to light a cigarette. However, Diamante stated he was nevertheless talented enough to become an officer, possibly due to his lineage. As with his mutism, it was an act that shows his power of deception, as Rocinante is actually intelligent to deceive his crew on by hiding his true self and Devil Fruit powers in order to spy on them, as well as being aware that anyone with the D initial should not be anywhere near Doflamingo. However he was shown to be clumsy anyways, as it is his nature. Cursed Fruit Rosinante ate the Calm-Calm Fruit, that granted him the power to create an invisible soundproof field. Anyone inside the field cannot hear the sounds from the outside and vice versa. With this power he could deceive Doflamingo to make him think he was mute, since no one in the Don Quixote Pirates knew that he had this ability. The use of this power gave him great advantage on his job of a Navy informant. The fruit also allowed Rocinante to cancel out all sounds within a certain distance of him, allowing him to do things that would normally immediately attract attention, such as fire cannons and cause explosions. Using this power, he was able to break into a mansion filled with pirates, blow it up, and escape with a Cursed Fruit without being noticed. As a former executive officer of the Don Quixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Rocinante was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other executive officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Rocinante that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: * Silent (サイレント, Sairento): With a snap of his fingers, Rocinante creates a circular soundproof field to surround himself with. The field prevents any sound coming from within from leaving, as well as blocking all outside sounds from entering. This was first seen used by Rocinante to conceal his conversation with Law. * Calm (カーム, Kāmu): Rocinante cancels all noises caused by him. This also applies to noises not caused directly by the user such as objects being thrown on the floor and breaking or explosions caused by weapons. Through this technique, the user can realize otherwise loud tasks without attracting the attention of his enemies. Rocinante was first shown using this technique through a demonstration of his powers to Law. This technique can also be used on other people. Gallery Weapons Rocinante was shown using a bazooka while demonstrating his Cursed Fruit ability to Law at Minion Island. Later, he was seen using a flintlock pistol to destroy some lamps at Diez Barrels' hideout. He was also equipped with explosives, which he used against Barrels' crew after obtaining the Op-Op Fruit. History Past Childhood Infiltrating the Don Quixote Pirates The Search for a Cure and Death Synopsis Legacy Major Battles Translation and Dub Issues Trivia & References * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * Rocinante's Navy Code is 01746. When it is read in reverse, it is 6, 4, 7, 10 - Ro, Shi, Na, Ten, or Rosinate. * Rocinante was the name of the horse of Don Quixote, protagonist of "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" from Spanish writer Cervantes. This fits the Don Quixote motif that their last name has. The word Rocinante in Spanish comes from Rocín, which means low-quality horse. The horse Rocinante is very clumsy, similar to the character. * The tattoo under his right eye resembles that of Alex from the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. * In the 5th fan poll, Rocinante ranked 52nd. * While the first Corazon, Vergo, pretended to be a Navy but was really a pirate, the second Corazon, Rocinante, pretended to be a pirate but was really a Navy. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Navy Category:Navy Commanders Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:World Nobles Category:Former World Nobles Category:Former Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Former Don Quixote Pirates Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Deceased